What I Said To Him
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Harry takes Hermione to the dentist to get her wisdom teeth out. To Harry's surprise Hermione confesses she's in love with him. What happens in the aftermath? Read and find out. AU. Starts a few months after the final battle. Sorry I don't write lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: So I had this idea for a story for awhile. I liked the idea of doing something with getting wisdom teeth removed and it really makes sense since Hermione's parents are dentists. Even though this story is rated M I do not write lemons. Anyway anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

"You really don't have to do this Harry." I said as he and I walked down the street to my parent's practice. A month ago my parents had told me I needed to get my wisdom teeth out. After my last check up they realized my wisdom teeth were growing in and would realign the rest of my teeth. They had talked it through and thought it was best for me to get them out right away. The only thing was someone needed to take care of me after I got out of surgery. Mum and dad had appointments all day and couldn't be with me. Harry at the last minute had agreed to take me.

"Someone needs to and since Ron would probably only make things worse I thought it would be better for me to take you." Harry said running his hand through his hair. It became even messier and my stomach did a little flip. I loved Harry's messy hair. It had taken some time but I had realized that I liked Harry. A lot.

"Well I guess I should say thank you." I said as Harry opened the door for me. My whole body shook and I bit my lip. I was nervous. Crazy nervous. And I had no idea why.

"Everything will be fine Hermione. Getting your wisdom teeth out is not a bad thing." Harry said his voice soft. "Its a very normal procedure."

"I know." It was true I did know that. But my heart was still hammering loudly in my chest and my palms were slick with sweat.

"Hey Hermione." A girl with blonde hair said from behind the counter. She looked slightly familiar but since I hadn't been here in so long I forgot her name.

"Hey," I darted a look at her name tag. "Cheryl hows university?"

"Oh its good." She said pushing forward a clipboard. I signed my name with a flourish and she smiled at me. Her eyes darted over to Harry who was standing behind me. "Whose your friend?"

"This is Harry." I muttered through gritted teeth. There was something about the way Cheryl was looking at Harry that made me want to smack her.

"Hi Harry I'm Cheryl Williams." She said flashing a smile.

"Hi... er come on Hermione lets go wait over there." Harry said pulling me over to the seats next to the fish tank.

I sat down nervously my hands shaking in my lap. Why was I so bloody scared? I had never been scared to go to the dentist before. Maybe it was because it wasn't mum and dad who would be working on me but their friend Dr Jacobson.

"Hermione." Harry said slipping his hand into mine. My stomach jolted like I was on a roller coaster and I looked up slowly. Ever since Harry and I had been alone on the Horcrux hunt when Ron left things between us had changed. "Your usually so sure of yourself what's going on?"

"I don't know." I said my stomach squirming painfully.

"Everything will be fine I'm sure." He said squeezing my fingers. A little jolt went through my body and my cheeks heated in a blush.

"Can you distract me with something?" I asked my heart stuttering in my chest.

"Er... Well you know how Ron and Lavender got back together after the final battle?" I nodded grimacing. Ron and I kissing in the hallway had been a mistake. We had mistaken a good strong friendship with love. After talking about it we had decided we were better off as friends.

Ron had ran into Lavender shortly after that conversation and realized she had changed. And in all honesty she had. After Greyback attacked her she had changed. Her priorities had changed and she no longer cared about her appearance. I was very glad for them.

"Well Neville told me that they are getting pretty serious." Harry said smiling. He had been doing that more ever since the final battle six months ago. His smile really was great. It always made me want to smile in return.

"Ah Neville, how is he?" I asked as Harry tried to rub some warmth into my hands.

"Good he and Ginny are really happy together." He said smiling brightly. Ginny had started dating Neville when we were on the hunt. When Harry had found out he took it in stride but honestly it didn't seem to upset him much. I think he lost some of his feelings for her when we were on the hunt. Ron had said it was something about the Horcrux they had destroyed together in the woods.

"I'm glad." I said smiling timidly and somehow I felt myself relaxing.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a nurse with a clipboard came out. "Hermione Granger?"

I jumped and slowly stood to my feet. Harry grasped my hand and I turned to him surprised. "Everything will be perfectly fine. I'll be here when you get out."

I nodded and followed the nurse down a long hallway. She was chatting happily at me but I could barely respond. My stomach was churning so much I was afraid I would get sick.

"Here we are." She said gesturing to an open door. A few people were bustling around the room and I looked around my eyes wide.

"Okay Hermione." Dr Jacobson said smiling. He was an older man with graying hair and it made me feel better. It meant he knew what he was doing. "Please sit down."

I sat in the chair and nervously twisted one of my curls. The nurse clipped something on my finger and my heart beat sounded through a little machine. Now everyone could hear how fast my heart was beating. "A little nervous Hermione?"

"A little." I whispered as they pulled out a face mask and placed it over my mouth and nose.

"Now Hermione I need you to breathe deeply." Dr Jacobson said holding a large needle. I took in a large lungful of air and let it out. When I was breathing out the needle was pushed into my arm. I hissed in pain but couldn't bring myself to say anything. The **anesthesia** was working quickly and I was feeling very out of it.

"I feel really weird..." I said trying to watch my surroundings but everything was starting to blur and my words were slurred.

Dr Jacobson smiled and gave a little laugh. "It happens."

_**Harry POV**_

I absently flipped through the Quibbler trying to find a story to occupy my mind. Nothing really stood out and I finally stashed the magazine in my back pocket. Hermione had already been gone for forty five minutes and I knew it would be a little longer till I could see her again.

"Harry?" I looked up surprised. Mr Granger was standing in front of me a small smile on his face his eyes tires.

"Mr Granger." I said standing slowly. We shook hands and I gave him a little smile. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"She finished a little bit ago. They said everything went well and that you should be able to go back and see her soon." Mr Granger said.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Thank Godric."

"Take care of her today Harry she'll probably be out of it for the rest of the day." Mr Granger said smiling nervously.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"The **anesthesia** they used on her will make her a little, er, out of it." Mr Granger said awkwardly. "I should get to the back I have another patient."

I watched him walk away and frowned. How weird would Hermione be when I could finally see her? I mean I had only seen her drunk once and it hadn't turned out well at all. I had never seen her so free in my life and she had only had one shot of Firewhisky.

"Mr Potter?" I stood up quickly. The same nurse from earlier was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to her.

"Please come with me and bring all your things." All I had brought with me was my wand and a copy of the Quibbler. I followed after her and she led me to a little room with a straight back chair and a dentist chair. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." A moment later she was gone. I sat quietly and stared at a painting of swirling colors.

A small squeaking sound made me look up and my eyes widened. The nurse was back and leading Hermione and her IV into the little recovery area. She looked dazed and had gauze in her mouth and something wrapped around her head to keep her mouth shut.

"Come on Hermione in you go." The nurse said helping Hermione into her seat. Hermione was in and out of consciousness for the next half hour muttering thickly around the gauze in her mouth. Everything she said was unintelligible but I nodded and tried my hardest to understand what she was saying.

The nurse came back in and smiled at me. "Hows Sleeping Beauty?"

"Out again." I said looking at Hermione. She had nodded off again and was making a soft snoring sound.

"Good the next time she comes around she should be a little more coherent." The nurse said before walking away.

I pulled out the Quibbler again and started reading. It was getting hard to concentrate and I rubbed at my forehead where I usually got my headaches. I darted a look at my watch and sighed. It had only been fifteen minutes.

"Haiw-ee." I looked up surprised. Hermione was staring at me her eyes slightly drooping. Her words were muffled by the gauze but she was a little more intelligible than before. Or at least I could tell that she was attempting to say my name.

"I'm here." I said pulling her hand into mine being careful of the IV that was in her arm.

"Haiw-ee I love you." She whispered thickly before her eyes closed again. My eyes widened and my heart stuttered painfully in my chest. Good Godric my best friend was in love with me.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know to get the next chapter up. If you have any ideas at all please PM me and I'll give you the credit. **


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner I have four other fanfictions going and it gets hard to update. I should be updating more since summer is over I won't be up at my cabin as much. But in a few weeks my mom is donating a kidney for her friend and I wont be able to update as much since I will be taking care of her. If you have any ideas about this fanfiction just PM me and I'll give you credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Harry POV_**

"Haiw-ee my mouth 'urts." Hermione mumbled leaning heavily against my side. She still had the gauze in her mouth and the cloth wrapped around her head to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately she kept trying to talk to me and I knew it was hurting her jaw. Her eyes kept glistening with pain every time she spoke.

"I know, we're almost to the pharmacy and I can get you some medication. It will help with the pain and make you sleep." I huffed keeping my arm firmly around her waist. Hermione may have been small and light but she was leaning all of her weight on me and it was getting difficult to keep her held up.

"Haiw-ee?" Hermione mumbled breathily against my neck. I shivered and pulled her closer to me. She felt warm and perfect.

"Yes?" I asked pulling her closer to me. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. "Hold that thought. I'm going to apparate us to the pharmacy."

Hermione closed her eyes and placed her face into the crook in my neck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _The pharmacy._ All I thought about was the pharmacy and then I apparated us. The familiar sensation of being forced into a tube and being squeezed from all sides surrounded me. We landed behind the pharmacy and I kept my arm firmly wrapped around Hermione's waist. The last thing I needed was for her to fall over.

"You okay?" Hermione nodded looking completely dazed. I carefully pulled her forward and walked us through the front doors. Hermione was mumbling at me trying to say something but it was hard to understand what she was attempting to say.

"Can I help you?" A little old lady asked from behind the counter. I handed over the little slip of paper the doctor had given me and she turned around to fill the order. Hermione was still muttering thickly around her gauze.

"Here you are dear." The woman said placing the bag on the counter. I slid over some muggle money and she placed it in the cash register. "Take good care of your girlfriend. She'll be in pain for awhile dear."

"Thanks." I said pulling Hermione away from the counter. Wait had she said girlfriend? I flushed in embarrassment. Oops.

"Close your eyes." I muttered keeping my arm firmly around Hermione. She did as I asked by hiding her face in my jacket. I held her close as I apparated us into Grimmauld Place. We staggered a bit when we landed but I kept us level.

"Come on lets get you into bed." I said pulling her deftly into my arms. She gasped in pain and placed her head against my shoulder.

"Haiw-ee, it huwts." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"I know honey, I know." I muttered carefully walking up the steps. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her more than she already was. She pressed herself closer to me and I gently set her in the bed. "Do you want to take the pain medication?"

Hermione made an indistinct sound around her gauze.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now the first thing we need to do is take off the ice pack." I said leaning forward. Hermione nodded and pointed at the fabric that was wrapped around her head. I unfastened the Velcro at the top and carefully pulled it off. It wasn't as cold as when they had first put it on her. I waved my wand and smiled. It would be nice and cold for her when she put it back on later.

"Okay and now the gauze. Do you want me to pull it out or do you want to do it?" She pointed at her chest and carefully opened her mouth. The gauze she pulled out wasn't as bloody as the first one the nurse had pulled out. I held out my hand and she placed the gauze in my hand.

"I'll be right back okay?" She nodded and I ran to the bathroom and threw the bloody gauze in the garbage. I washed my hands and quickly ran back to the room. Hermione was tentatively touching her her cheeks her eyes glazed with pain.

I sat down next to Hermione and she looked up slowly. "Now we need to get some water in your mouth. I can't let you use a straw and I can't just pour the water from my wand. Or at least your dad said I can't. The best we can do is have you drink very slowly out of a glass after you've put the pill in your mouth okay?" Hermione nodded and I pulled out the bottle. I popped off the lid and grabbed one pill. Hermione opened her mouth a little bit and I placed the pill on her tongue.

"Now the hard part." I muttered grabbing a glass off the nightstand. It was empty so I quickly poured water from my wand. I placed the glass in Hermione's hand. She slowly tipped the glass back and ended up spilling half of it on her shirt. After a moment she swallowed thickly. I waved my wand and vanished the water.

"It says here that it will make you sleepy and that it lasts for about three to five hours." Hermione nodded and leaned back against the pillows her eyes drooping more than before. I picked up the ice pack and carefully wrapped it around her head. She laid back and snuggled into her pillow a little smile on her face.

"I guess I'll let you sleep." I said standing up from the bed and started for the door.

"Haiw-ee," I turned around and raised my eyebrow. "Stay."

I deliberated for only a moment then walked over to the bed. She patted the spot next to her and I carefully crawled into the bed. Hermione placed her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I wrapped an arm around her waist. She hummed happily an snuggled closer to me.

Yes I could see now that Hermione liked me, maybe even loved me. Now the question was... how do I feel about her?

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize and makes it easier to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've had huge writer's block on this story and life has been crazy hectic. My mom donated her kidney a couple weeks ago and she's been having a hard time of it. Now my family is trying to get ready for a baby shower and my niece will be born in a couple weeks. Who knew life was so crazy? Anyway I'll try to update more it should be easier now that things should be calming down in a couple weeks. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I snuggled closer into my pillow enjoying the absolute warmth radiating from it. It smelled amazing, like mint and sandalwood. I hummed happily and pulled it closer . A heavy arm wrapped around me and I froze. What the...? I looked up slowly and relaxed. It was Harry. He was pressed up against me his arm wrapped around my stomach.

I snuggled closer to him and his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Harry said running his hand through his hair making it stick up in the back. I smiled but winced. My face hurt.

"Hai-wee," I gasped that was _not_ my voice. What happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? "W-W-What happened?" and why couldn't I talk right?

"You got your wisdom teeth out earlier. Your dad said you might forget some things and that the pain should go away in a few days." Harry said his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed the glasses up his nose with his finger.

"Why don't I remember?" I asked slowly trying to get the words out. Why was it so hard to talk?

"Its the drugs I think. They had you rather hopped up on all these drugs and you were totally out of it." A slight flush spread across his cheeks. My eyes widened, had I said something to him?

"Did I say anything bad?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Not exactly bad." Harry said running his hand through his hair again. It was what he did when he was nervous.

"Well what _did_ I say?" I asked biting my lip.

"Not too much just that you were in pain." He absently rubbed at his scar. Damn. He only did that when he was lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"Of course." He said flushing. "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess?" I said slowly then a moment later my stomach growled loudly. I flushed and cleared my throat. "Well I might be a little hung-y."

"I'll go get you some yogurt." he said jumping up from the bed.

I watched him walk away and bit my lip nervously. Harry was acting very suspicious. I obviously had said something stupid when I had been out of it with pain and drugs. The only question was what I had said to him in the two hours since the surgery had been done. I had no memories of it and that made me nervous. My memory was what was most important to me.

Harry came back a blueberry yogurt in his hand. He was nice enough to help feed it to me since I had a hard time opening my mouth. The pain was almost unbearable. I hated this. Why did I even need to get those stupid teeth out anyway?  
Once I finally finished the yogurt Harry threw it in the garbage. "Would you like more pain medication?"

"Yeah it huwts." I mumbled rubbing at my cheeks. Harry pulled my hands away when I gasped in pain.

"Come on Honey, I'll help you." I froze my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked my voice hushed.

"Call you what?" He asked grabbing the pill bottle off the nightstand.

"Honey?" I said nervously.

"Yes?" Harry asked absently opening tha pill bottle.

"No you called me Honey..." I said blushing nervously.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" He asked looking up from the large pill in his hand.

"No..." I started slowly, "its just that you've never called me that befo-e."

"And?" He asked placing the pill on the tip of my tongue. I swallowed it as best as I could and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand.

"Its just diffe-ent." I mumbled snuggling under the covers.

"Different can be good." Harry said brushing a curl from cheek. My cheeks heated up in a blush and Harry smiled at me his green eyes sparkling. I've always loved his eyes.

"Diffe-ent can be very good." I said trying to nod.

"Sleep Hermione, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry said smiling.

"I'm counting on it." I whispered snuggling down under the covers. A moment later Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and rubbed his squashed face against Harry. Both my boys together. Everything was perfect.

"Haiw-ee?" I asked my eyes feeling heavy.

"Yeah?" He asked petting Crookshanks' head.

"Thanks fow eve-ything." I mumbled getting comfortable my eyes drifting shut.

"You would do the same for me, Honey. Of course I would be here." Harry said running his fingers through my hair. I snuggled up close to Harry and he wrapped his arm around me.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize and gives me motivation to update more. Any ideas you guys have for this story please PM me or leave it in a review and I'll give you credit for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: So I hate to say this guys but I think this is the hardest story for me to update. I have no idea why because I absolutely adore _Harmony_ stories. It might get easier once I get past all the pain from the surgery but who knows. I've been thinking about starting another _Harmony_ Fanfic and also a _Remione_ Fanfic. I'm still working on some ideas for a good _Nevmione_ Fanfic because I think Neville deserves a good story. If you like the idea of any of those just give a shout out. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Harry POV**_

Hermione was snoring softly next to me. Sometime during the night her icepack had come off and bruises were starting to form.

It was hard not to watch her. She looked so cute and innocent. As if she had never been through a war. I traced my fingers against her arm. She shuddered then relaxed against my side. I absolutely loved that she felt safe around me. The way she never guarded her words around me. She knew she could say anything to me without me judging her.

My fingers traced against the soft skin by Hermione's throat. Even in sleep her breathing quickened. One mark stood out on her neck that made me want to kill Bellatrix. It was the scar she had gotten after being tortured by her. That was probably one of the worst days of my life. I still had nightmares about her screams and her broken bleeding body. Hermione didn't know this but the Horcrux Ron and I had destroyed in the woods had turned into Hermione being tortured.

"Harry." I looked up to see Hermione's eyes watching me a little smile on her face.

"Hey Honey, how do you feel?" I asked brushing a curl out of her eyes. Her hand reached up and grabbed mine.

"I feel better." She mumbled holding my fingers against her cheek.

"Good." I whispered watching her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry?" She mumbled looking up at me from under her eye lashes.

"Yeah?" I said scooting down so I could lay next to her. She slowly touched her fingertips to my cheek. A shiver raced down my spine and I threw caution to the wind.

Hermione's eyes widened as I leant closer to her and then fluttered shut as I pressed my lips against hers. A heavy breath wooshed out of her mouth and I pulled her against me. How had I never noticed, after all of our hugs, that our bodies fit perfectly together? My hands slid onto her waist and pulled her closer to me. My body was heating up quickly and the evidence of my desire was pressing against her side. She froze under my hands and pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," I whispered breathily.

"How long?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How long what?" I asked, trailing my fingers up and down her spine. She shivered and let out a small sigh.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked looking up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"When Ron left during the hunt." I whispered watching her closely. Her eyes widened and a light flush spread across her cheeks. "How about you?"

"I've always liked you." I froze my eyes widening. Always?

"What about Ron?" I asked my voice slightly off.

"Its always been you, Harry." She whispered kissing my fingertips. "I've liked you ever since you saved me from the troll in our first year."

"Our first year?" I asked shocked.

"Yes and I've loved you since the skirmish at Malfoy Manor." My body froze and I looked at Hermione my eyes wide.

"But what about the kiss with Ron?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion.

"I thought you still loved Ginny and tried to see if anything could work between Ron and I." I blinked, my mouth slightly open in shock. "Obviously it was like kissing a brother... but kissing you?"

"Yeah?" I asked huskily.

"Its amazing..." She sighed, her minty breath fanning over my face. I leaned down and placed a kiss against Hermione's lower lip. She hummed and pulled me closer. "I love you Harry."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. When I get more reviews it makes it easier to update. So I have a feeling this fanfic won't be very long. Honestly I think it would be lucky to even end up only being twenty chapters because things are moving so fast. Then again maybe it will be longer we'll just have to wait and see. **


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Sorry for not updating this story sooner I just seem to have such a hard time writing chapters for it. I don't know what it is but its like pulling out my nails. It seems every time I sit down to write it out nothing comes to me and I hate that it happens. If anyone has any ideas for this story please PM me or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit for the idea. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry and I were sitting on a couch watching a movie together. To be perfectly honest I thought it was lame but I would never tell Harry that. He had thought I would like some sappy chick flick but I hated it. I preferred comedies. Especially after everything that had happened during the war. I needed laughter in my life after everything.

"Your mind is a million miles away Hermione." Harry muttered pulling me against his side. "Just enjoy the movie."

Easy for him to say. He was actually enjoying the movie. I on the other hand, was having a hard time getting into it. The movie lasted for another hour and half. I wanted to bludgeon my brains out with a beater's bat by the time the movie finished.

"You didn't like it at all did you?" Harry asked slipping the VHS back into the case.

"Not really." I muttered flushing.

"Thank Merlin!" I looked up at him surprised.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well we've never really done anything normal and I wanted to see what movies you liked., this was the fastest way to figure out what you like and what you don't." Harry said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why didn't you just ask me instead making me watch some sappy romance where half the cast dies. That is not my idea of a good time. I mean come on the leading male wasn't even cute and he died." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that's because he was a blond. You prefer your men with dark hair." Harry muttered wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That is very true." I whispered before he placed his lips against mine. My breath rushed out and he pulled me closer to him. How Harry had gotten so good at kissing I had no idea but right now I didn't really care. He smelled so good and the way he was nibbling on my lip was making me extremely warm.

Harry whispered my name dragging his lips across my skin. A soft gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Harry smiled and bit my neck lightly. My body felt like it was on fire and I absolutely loved it.

"About time you two got together." A voice said behind us. I yelped and pulled away from Harry, my face flushing brightly. Ron and Lavender were standing in the doorway smiling at us.

"Hey Ron, Lavender." Harry said sliding his arm around my waist. I leaned against his side and smiled at Lavender. She tried to avoid my eye but when she finally looked at me I smiled at her. Lavender smiled back the scars stretching across her face. I hated to say it but I preferred Lavender ever since she had been attacked. She seemed more down to earth now and didn't care about who was snogging whom or who had found which dress where.

"So when did this happen?" Ron asked turning to look between Harry and I. I flushed and bit my lip nervously.

"A couple days." Harry said smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What changed mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry shrugged then nodded toward the hallway. They walked off whispering furiously back and forth.

"I was afraid you two would never realize you are perfect for each other." Lavender muttered smiling at me.

"You knew?" I asked turning towards Lavender.

"Of course, everyone has. There were bets going at Hogwarts for when you two would get together." Lavender said sitting on the couch.

"Your kidding right?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh no, we all saw it. It was just a question of when you two would figure it out for yourselves." Lavender said with a knowing smile.

"Merlin." I whispered slumping against the couch.

Lavender gasped loudly and I turned to her. She wad holding the case for the movie Harry and I had just finished watching. No bloody way! I could already see the sparkle in her bluish-purple eyes.

"You have this movie?!" She shrieked bouncing up and down. And once again I was reminded of why I didn't like her.

"Yes." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"Can we watch it, please?" She asked folding her hands together as if in prayer. All I wanted to do was give her the stink eye and say no. But I couldn't, not when she was acting like herself for the first time in months.

"Yes." I muttered leaning back against the pillows. Lavender squealed and put in the movie. I rolled my eyes and resigned myself to either day dreaming or watching the crappy movie again.

"Isn't Leonardo DiCaprio handsome?" Lavender asked sighing.

"Uh-huh." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

Harry and Ron wandered into the room ten minutes later. Ron glared at the telly before sitting next to Lavender. Harry smirked as he sat down next to me. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah this is bloody brilliant." I muttered darkly. Harry threw back his head and laughed deeply.

"Shhh!" Lavender snapped turning back to the telly her eyes wide.

By the time the movie finished for the second time I wanted to stab my eyes out with a fork. This was the stupidest movie ever!

Ron had his arms wrapped around Lavender who was sobbing softly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry who was shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." I muttered walking towards the steps shaking my head. "Coming Harry?"

"Course." He said jumping up his face slightly flushed his eyes sparkling.

"Have fun." Ron muttered smirking. "We'll just let ourselves out."

"You do that." Harry said following me up the steps. Once we reached the door to my room and closed it I started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked watching me like I was completely barmy.

"That – was – hilarious!" I gasped out between giggles.

"Half the people died in that movie and its based on a true story." Harry said watching me in surprise.

"Not that – Lavender." I gave one last giggle then fell on my bed with a smile. Harry was staring at me his eyes wide and dark. I looked down to where Harry's eyes were trained. My shirt had ridden up slightly and he was staring at my flat stomach.

"Hermione?" My eyes flashed up to Harry's. He was staring at me intently and sat on the bed next to me.

"Yes?" I whispered breathily as he hovered over me his eyes hungry.

"I love you." And then he was kissing me like he was a man dying of thirst and I was the sweetest drink he had ever tasted.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner guys. I've been having non-stop writer's block with this story so I've decided to take Vegasman59's idea. So if you want someone to thank for this chapter its because of them. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry pulled me down the street laughing. We were in Muggle London on a date. He and I had been dating for a month and everything was great.

"Hermione." Harry pulled me against his hard chest and kissed me fiercly. I hummed and pulled him closer to me. He smiled against my lips and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on baby." Harry whispered entwining our fingers.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me around the corner. We both came to a stop and I blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"We need to announce it sometime." Harry said pulling me towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry..." I sighed as he pulled me through the doorway. The Leaky Cauldron was buzzing with guests but no one turned our way.

"Lets grab a table." We walked across the room towards one of the only empty booths.

"Why's it so busy?" I asked looking around the room.

"Quidditch game. Chuddley Cannons actually won for once." Harry said nodding for me to scoot in first. He followed a moment later and sat down right next to me. I sat down and spotted Ron dancing around with Lavender a large smile on his face. He loved the Chuddley Cannons, no wonder he was so happy.

"Interesting." I said noncommittally. Harry snorted a laugh and waved over a waitress. A plain blonde girl strode across the room and pulled out a notepad.

"What can I get for you, love?" She asked smacking her gum loudly.

"Two Butterbeers please." Harry said playing with one of my curls. The girl looked up and her eyes widened when she realized it was Harry Potter who was sitting in front of her.

"I'll get that for you as soon as I can." The girl said in a shaky voice before walking away.

"Relax Baby." Harry whispered placing a kiss against my cheek.

"Like I can do that when your hand is skimming across my thigh." Harry smirked and let his fingers drag across my stomach. A shiver raced down my spine and he pulled away.

"So I was thinking." Harry said blowing out a heavy breath his green eyes turning serious.

"About what?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I want to visit my parents grave again." Harry said slowly. I stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. "I know the last time we were there a lady with a snake hiding inside of her but the chances of that happening twice are slim to none."

"Harry!" I gasped and sighed. "Do you really think it would be a good idea?"

"Yes." He said nodding. "I want to talk with them."

"Okay." I said. What else was there to say?

"Two Butterbeers." The waitress said placing them on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

She was chomping on her gum like a cow chewing cud. It was disgusting. She snapped it so loudly people turned to stare.

"No thanks we're good." Harry said without looking up from my eyes. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away snapping and chomping her gum. "There's something else."

"Okay?" I asked taking a sip of my Butterbeer.

"I went to the Ministry and got the okay from Kingsley to go through my parents' old stuff. Everything but the nursery has been preserved." I blinked swallowing thickly.

"Are you really ready for that?" I asked turning to look at him. Harry's green eyes were damp with unshed tears.

"I think I need to so I can get some closure." He said simply. "I never really got to know them in any way. Maybe I can find something of theirs in the house."

"Like what?" I asked snatching Harry's cherry from his drink and popped it into my mouth.

"Who knows? That's what I want to figure out. It's considered a monument in some ways but legally its mine and I want to know what's in there." Harry said wiping away the foam from my upper lip.

"I can't blame you for wanting to know." I said simply.

"Its all I can think about lately." Harry said blowing out a heavy breath. "That and us."

I smiled and placed a kiss against Harry's cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm glad we're together."

"Me too Harry, me too."

**AN: Please Review! Seriously guys you have no idea how much it helps me.**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Trying to update all of my stories more. I don't think this story will end up being very long, just a little warning. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry and I trudged through the snow and made our way down the familiar streets. A shiver raced down my spine and I tried not to think about what had happened almost a year ago.

"Come on we're almost there, Hermione." Harry said pulling me up the street. My heart hammered in my chest as we came to a stop in front of the house.

"Oh," I gasped covering my mouth. It looked the same as last year. The cottage had snow covering it and ivy was crawling up the side. Merlin is was Déjà vu. Harry seemed to be feeling it too because his eyes kept flicking around.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked nibbling on my lip. Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah." He said shakily pulling me closer to the house. Harry leaned forward and opened the gate. I squeaked as the plaque rose out of the ground.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

Harry bowed his head and swallowed thickly. I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. He let out a heavy breath and opened the gate. It squeaked from disuse and we pushed into the yard. My heart pounded in my chest as we made our way across the grounds.

"It must have been a very cosy home." I whispered as we walked up the pathway that led to the house. Harry let go of my hand and walked over to the large window that showed the living room. He leaned forward and placed his hand against the glass his face pained.

"Harry _–_"

"Come on," he said striding over to the front door. The hinges groaned loudly and Harry forced the door open. I followed after Harry into the house and looked around slowly.

It looked like a normal family room. There was red and gold striped wallpaper and a cream colored sofa pushed up against the wall. A black baby pram was on its side with a blue blanket on the floor.

I went to take a step into the room but stopped when Harry dropped to his knees.

"Harry -?" I lowered myself next to him.

"This is where he died." Harry muttered in a hallow voice reverntly touching the carpet.

"How do you know?" I whispered my voice choked. Merlin. Had he seen his own parent's deaths from his connection with You-Know-Who?

"When I had passed out after we escaped from Nagini that first time I was in Voldemort's memories." Harry said tracing his fingers against the carpet. I watched him sadly as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Would dad's wand be here?"

"No." I said with a sigh. "he would have been buried with it. Same with your mother's."

Harry nodded absently and stood up slowly. He looked around the room and crossed over to the baby pram. "I can't believe I was ever that small."

"Neither can I." I said with a smile and bent to pick up the blanket. Something shimered under the couch and I frowned. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He hummed absently holding a teddy bear that must have been in the pram.

"Somethings under here." I said reaching forward to lift the couch skirt. Harry crouched down next to me and slowly reached forward.

"Oh my god." Harry whispered. "Its my mum's wedding ring."

"It must have fallen during," I paused. "everything that happened."

Harry nodded turning the simple gold diamond ring with a smile. "You know it's a wonder I was ever born."

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked leaning back against the wall.

"My mum hated my dad when they were younger. She thought he was smug and annoying and full of himself." Harry said with a laugh.

"How did they get past his ego?" I asked watching Harry. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. It stuck up crookedly in the back and I smiled.

"Dad stopped hexing people in the halls and became Head Boy. Mum was Head Girl and they had to spend time together." Harry sighed thoughtfully and shook his head. "I wish I had asked Sirius and Remus to show me memories of them."

"Maybe there's something here." I said hopefully and jumped up. Harry smiled at me and shook his head.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're excited?" Harry asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No but it's nice to hear." I said pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Come on lets keep looking around."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and also motivates me to update more.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN: Trying to update all of my stories more. I hope you all liked the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and it just flowed so well. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry and I walked slowly through an open doorway that led to another room. We froze and I gaped around the room in shock. It was the kitchen and it was a heartbreaking sight.

There was a circular table with two chairs and a highchair. In front of the two chairs were flowered plates and cutlery surrounding it. One plate was perfectly spotless. But it was the other one that made me choke up. It had peas on it that were so moldy it was almost hard to distinguish what they were.

Harry braced his hand against the wall and gave a shuddering breath. I took a hesitant step into the room and felt my chin tremble. In the sink was a baby bottle with green molded baby formula that was giving off a putrid smell.

I stepped towards one of the cupboards and opened it. Inside of it were cups in order by size. I turned to close it but froze.

"Harry?" I called softly. He shuffled over to me slowly and gasped.

"Oh Merlin," Harry stretched out his hand and reverently touched the faded recipe that was spello-taped to the inside of the door. "Can you tell what it says?"

I took a step closer and squinted at the words. "I think it says _Lily's famous chocolate chip cookies_."

"A cookie recipe?" Harry said in surprise leaning closer. He squinted at the writing and suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

"It says 'Not to self: Don't make when Sirius is around or he'll eat all the dough!'" I snorted a laugh and Harry shook his head. "I can see him doing it too."

"So can I." I said with a nod. "Lets keep looking."

Harry and I made our way around the room opening cupboards and drawers checking their contents. It seemed like Lily Potter liked having a clean kitchen. Everything had a specific place and everything was organized. Harry even found a 'junk drawer' that was neatly organized.

"Oh!" I gasped when I opened one of the cabinets.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked darting over to me. He flushed and rubbed his neck as I giggled. Inside was all of Harry's old baby things. There were at least ten different bottles in different sizes, pacifiers in every color you could imagine, different medicines, burp rags, a little strange shaped bowl that I think was a baby bath and a large stack of diapers with snitches and broomsticks moving on them.

"Oh mum what were you thinking?" Harry muttered shaking his head. I giggled again and opened the next cabinet. Baking ingredients. In order by name. Wow.

"It's pretty impressive how organized the kitchen is." I muttered shaking my head.

"I know but at the same time it's kind of annoying. A part of me just wants to mess everything up because it's too neat." Harry said shaking his head.

"I think we've thoroughly looked through here what do you think of going to the upstairs?" I asked hesitantly pointing to a staircase. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. He and I slowly made our way up the steps. Pictures hung on the walls and they were rather bittersweet since everyone in them, besides Harry, was dead.

There was the picture of James and Lily's wedding day with Sirius smiling brightly in the background. Another picture from their wedding day I had never seen before was next to it: Lily was dancing with a pretty round-faced woman who looked oddly familiar.

"Holy Hufflepuffs." I whispered paling.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think this is Neville's mum." I muttered feeling my heart sink. Oh Godric, she looked so beautiful and happy. My throat tightened and I quickly shook my head.

"We should show Neville." Harry said biting his lip. I waited for him to pull down the picture but he didn't move.

"We can always come back and take a picture of it." I said quickly. Harry nodded and let his shoulders slump.

I looked at the next picture. It was of Lily her stomach shining with a brilliant green light: she was pregnant. She laughed and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"What's that?" Harry asked lightly touching the picture.

"It's the pregnancy spell." I said smiling at her glowing face. I wish James had been in the photograph but he must have been taking it.

"Wait a second what's that in the bottom corner?" Harry asked leaning closer. I squinted then laughed.

"I think it's your dad." I said between snickers. "He must have fainted."

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. "Maybe you're wrong."

But I knew he didn't believe it because James Potter's messy black hair and hand showed at the very edge of the shot. He had fainted from the shock of becoming a father.

I giggled and went up the staircase and stopped at the next set of pictures. The first was of a tired and sweaty Lily holding a bundle of blue blankets. It was Harry and he had a full head of dark hair. James was sitting next to Lily his eyes sparkling, he was crying.

The next picture was of Harry riding around on a toy broomstick laughing brightly. James' leg was in the shot and Lily was smiling as Harry flew around the room.

The last picture was a family portrait. Lily and James were both smiling down at Harry who was playing with a button on Lily's shirt. His green eyes were wide and his forehead was clear of any markings. He didn't look much older than six months. This must have been before they went into hiding.

"We look like a real family." Harry said softly behind me.

"Just because they're gone doesn't mean they're not your family anymore." I said softly gripping his hand in mine. "Are you ready?"

"No," he paused. "But I never will be. Lets go."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and it also motivates me to update more.**


	9. Chapter 9

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner everyone but I've had some writer's block on this story. Hopefully I'll be able to update more but no promises. If you ever have any ideas or anything PM me or send me a review and I'll give you the credit. I started a new story last week. It's Hermione and Oliver so if you like the two of them together look it up. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry's hand shook in mine as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs. The hallway split off on two different directions. One led to a doorway and the other led to an open doorway. There was snow on the carpet and it looked like the carpet was molding.

"Which way do you want to go first?" I asked softly biting my lip.

"My parents room." He said nodding at the closed door.

"Okay." I said carefully stepping into the hallway making sure that it would hold our weight. Harry followed after me staring at the walls. I reached forward slowly and opened the door. It creaked loudly and I gasped. Harry pressed closer to me and looked into the room.

The room was perfectly clean. It seemed Lily's perfectionism was included in this room. The bed was perfectly made.

I carefully opened the door wider and strode further into the room. A large bookcase was in the corner of the room full of books. There were two dressers with different things on the top of each. One had an array of perfume bottles and jewelry while the other was a complete mess. Random things dotted the top and I bit my lip hard.

Harry walked over to his dad's dresser and started to open the different drawers. He hummed thoughtfully after opening each one.

I went over to Lily's dresser and opened the jewelry box. There were a lot of different necklaces and bracelets in here. I moved a couple of the necklaces to see what else was in there. A ring glistened and I pulled it out.

"Harry?" I called softly.

"Hmmm?" He hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you know anything about your grandparents?" I asked turning the ring in my hand. Something on the band caught my eye and I looked closer at it.

"Not really, no. Why?" Harry asked looking up from a drawer that was overflowing with white socks.

"I think I found your grandmother's ring." I said looking closer.

"What?" Harry crossed over to me and pulled the ring from my hand. He looked at the inscription and his face softened. "Wow."

"Yeah." I said smiling. "To think that anyone could be so romantic."

"I know." Harry said smiling. I leaned closer and looked down at the inscription. _To my darling Dorea Potter, all my love._

I sighed softly and turned back to the jewelry box. "Is there anything else in there?"

"Er, a couple of necklaces and bracelets but that's about it." I said sifting through the jewelry. "Would you be upset if I went through her drawers?"

"Nah go for it." Harry said walking over to the closet and opened the doors.

I opened the top drawer and felt my face burn before I slammed it shut. Nothing but skimpy lingerie. Good Merlin. I shook my head and tentatively opened the second drawer and sighed. Shirts. I continued opening drawers but there was nothing else too incriminating.

I opened the last drawer and frowned. It looked like there was a potion in here. I leaned down and picked it up. The red color shimmered in the light and I twisted it till I found the label. When I finally did I spluttered and quickly put it back.

"What?" I gasped and turned around. Harry was standing behind me his arms crossed his eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing." I said kicking the drawer shut with my foot.

"I don't believe you." He said pushing me aside.

"Don't!" I yelped but Harry had opened the drawer.

"What kind of potion is this?" Harry asked picking it up. He turned it from side to side then froze his face paling. "Never mind."

"Sorry." I said covering my face in embarrassment. "I tried to warn you."

"Next time I'm going to listen to you." He said falling back so that he was sitting on the carpet.

"No one likes to know that their parents are having se-"

"Don't say it!" Harry said making a face. I giggled and sat down next to him. He sighed and dropped his head onto my shoulder. "It's hard to think of them that way."

"I know." I said placing my hand on his knee. "I caught my parents once."

"Nasty." He muttered shaking his head.

"Trust me it wasn't pretty and I had a hard time looking them in the eye since." I said trying not to blush.

"Oh I believe it." Harry said laughing. I smacked his arm and sighed. "Since we're on the subject... could we talk about our physical relationship?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly and bit my lip. Harry and I hadn't had sex yet. Yes we had made out and done some other things but no sex. "What about it?"

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked softly.

I blushed and looked away. "Yes... are you?"

"Yes," he said softly biting his lip. "Ginny wanted to but it never felt right. Especially since we were still at Hogwarts."

"Do you, er, want to, um, never mind." I said quickly looking away.

"Hermione," Harry sighed softly. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No it's fine." I said quickly. "Forget I said anything."

I stood up and looked out the window. "Hermione –"

"Um, I'm going to check the bathroom." I said squeakily and ran in there. My heart stuttered in my chest and I blinked quickly so I wouldn't cry. I took a deep breath but froze my eyes focusing in on something that was in the trash can. My mouth dropped open in shock and I slowly lowered myself so that I could see it clearly.

"Hermione –" Harry stood in the doorway but I ignored him. My hand shook as I picked up the pregnancy test.

"Harry it still works." I whispered looking at the Muggle test.

"What does it say?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Positive."

** AN: ****Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. **


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: I know the whole "writer's block" thing is getting old so I'll just be completely honest with you. I'm having a hard time getting into this story. I honestly love it but sometimes it's just hard for me to get motivated to update it. I've also been thinking about writing some different Fanfic from other series so there's also that. I won't tell you what it is until I have it cemented a little better. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry's eyes bugged and he slowly slumped to the floor. I had no idea what to do. How did you comfort someone in this situation?

I slid over to his side and tentatively reached out for his hand. He gripped my hand in his as he stared blankly at the white tiled floor.

"She was pregnant." Harry whispered in a hushed voice. "Mum was pregnant and she still sacrificed herself for me."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he lowered his head to my shoulder. One minute he and I were sitting quietly together and the next I felt a tear drip against my shoulder. Then another. I sat silently as Harry broke down against my side.

"I... don't... understand..." Harry gasped out as I rubbed his arm. "How... could she... sacrifice... herself... knowing she was... pregnant?"

"I don't know, Harry, I really don't know." I said as he clung to my side sobbing. Harry and I stayed like that for a long time huddled against each other. After awhile Harry seemed to get control of himself.

"Do you want to go back out there and keep looking around or do you want to leave?" I asked pressing a small kiss against his temple.

"I want to keep looking. Maybe there's some explanation or something." He said roughly pushing himself to his feet. I followed a moment later. Harry seemed distracted and dazed as he made his way around the room. I made my way over to the nightstand closest to me. The drawer stuck a little as I opened it. There were a handful of potion bottles and a small leather bound book.

I pulled out the little book and started flipping through it. There was the same scrawling handwriting that had been on the cookie recipe in the kitchen. Lily Potter had kept a journal? I quickly looked through the journal looking for the last entry. Oh Godric...

"Harry?" My voice shook and I felt like I had swallowed an ice cube.

"What? What did you find?" He asked darting over to my side.

"A journal. The last journal entry is from October thirtieth." I whispered shakily passing the little book over to him.

Harry's face paled as he looked down at the journal. His eyes flicked back and forth across the page rapidly. He made a face a couple of times but continued to the end. "Okay, next time we find a journal of my mother's you get to read it."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Because my parents shagged like rabbits." I gagged and stuck my tongue out. Harry shook his head and tossed the journal on the bed.

"Does it say anything else?" I asked. Harry rubbed his neck and sighed loudly.

"She didn't know she was pregnant." I blinked in confusion.

"But the test —?" I asked perplexed.

"The test was inconclusive when she took it. She said that she asked Pettigrew to get her another test so she could try it again. There was only one test in the garbage which means mum never knew she was pregnant. It must have had a delayed response or something. I don't know Muggle technology confuses me." Harry said shaking his head. Good Godric, what a mess.

"So your mum was pregnant but didn't know it." I whispered. "But she still sacrificed herself for you. Lily was truly an amazing person, Harry, you should be proud."

"I am." He muttered shakily. "but that doesn't change anything. I still miss them. You know I don't even remember them. The only thing I ever saw were Snape's memories and that was not a pleasant experience."

"There could still be some memories around here, you never know." I said not feeling particularly hopeful.

"Maybe." Harry said sitting on the bed. "But either way I love them and I always will. I just wish there wasn't this emptiness inside of me when I think of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting down next to him, entwining our hands.

"I have been mourning them for as long as I knew about Voldemort and I don't think that will ever change. I've just come to accept it." Harry roughly cleared his throat and pushed himself up off the bed breaking our contact. "Come on, lets go see the nursery and then get out of here. It feels like we're disturbing their grave."

And then he walked out of the room before I could stop him.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Good morning my lovely readers and I am very sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I want and hope to update more I've just been working very hard on one of my stories. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I ran after Harry as he crossed the hallway to the nursery. He strode into the open doorway his shoulders thrown back. I followed and almost stumbled in shock.

The room was a mess. Half of the walls were gone, it was a wonder the room was still standing. Snow covered most of the surfaces in the room. A crib was on its side in the corner. Quidditch players zoomed around the walls. A changing table was in the corner with little diapers, onesies, paste, powder and wipes. The closet door was open a little bit and I could see little outfits hanging up.

Harry leaned over and picked up a little owl mobile off the floor. He smiled sadly and tapped it. A little tune started and I frowned. It wasn't a song I had ever heard before and it sent chills down my spine.

"Do you recognize the song Harry?" I asked softly my voice shaking. A strange look was on his face. His green eyes were wide and his lips were pursed.

"I think I do." He said softly. "I think Mum sang it to me when I was little."

I froze my eyes widening in shock. "You remember that?"

"Yes, I think I do." Harry said his eyes wide. He looked around the room his lips pursed. "She was standing over my crib. So was Dad. He had his wand out and was making smoke with it. She was humming to me and smiling... and... and... that's all I remember."

I took a step closer to him and slowly placed my hand on his shoulder. He slowly touched my hand and gripped it painfully tight. "Harry —"

"I'm sorry I can't baby, lets get out of here." He shook his head and pushed out of the room tears sliding down his cheeks.

I took one last look around the room before following Harry. He was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. I tried to hear what he was saying but I couldn't. Harry didn't even look back at the house, he stormed out his head lowered.

"Harry! Slow down!" I said trying to catch up with him. "Harry!"

He dissaparated with a crack and I stared at the spot he left in shock. I had a bad feeling it would all be too much. My heart pounded and I shook my head, where would he go? What would he do when he was this upset?

I dissaparated to the steps of Grimmauld Place and opened the door. Loud cursing and angry yells were all that greeted me. I slowly made my way across the floor and peaked into the living room. Harry was throwing things around the room and cursing everyone from Voldemort to Professor Dumbledore.

I watched silently as he slumped over crying brokenly into his hands. More than anything I wanted to run over to him and pull him into my arms but I knew it wouldn't help. He needed to grieve and some part of me knew he needed to grieve alone.

I silently made my way over to a notepad and wrote Harry a quick note telling him to send me a patronus when he was ready to talk. My heart stuttered painfully in my chest as I took a step back and made my way out the front door.

He would contact me when he was ready. The only question was how long it would be.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more.**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: Happy Wednesday my lovely readers! ******I had a small respite at my cabin for a little over a week.****** I feel much better about my stories and writing as you probably have been able to tell since I have been updating all of my stories this week. Now it is confession time: this story is coming to a close. I'm sorry everyone but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I fiddled absently with one of the many empty shot glasses next to me the side of my face pressed against the cool counter. "Another shot."

"Sorry, girly, but I'm cutting you off." Aberforth growled cleaning a filthy mug with an even dirtier rag.

"But I neeeed it." I said my throat thick with tears. "It's the only thing that matters."

"That's not true, girly, and you know it." Aberforth said tossing the rag under the counter. "Every night for the past three weeks you have been coming in here and drinking till your words are so slurred I can barely understand you. What happened to you?"

"Boyfriend —"

"Ahhh, the boy wonder and you having problems?" He asked setting down a Gillywater in front of me. "Drink."

I slowly lifted my head but everything swam horribly and I dropped my head back down with a thunk. My arm barely moved as I tried to grip the glass. It was difficult trying to take a drink from the glass but I did. The moment I did I could feel my surroundings were slowly coming into focus.

"Yes. He and I —" A sob caught in my throat. "we went to Godric's Hallow. It was — devastating — going into the house. He was — horrified by the nursery. I — I — left him alone s-so — he could work through his emotions. A-and he hasn't — gotten back — t-to me!"

"Girly," Aberforth sighed and slowly shook his head. "You should go to him. He needs you. He needs someone who loves him, you do love him don't you?"

"Of course!" I gasped pushing up from the bar stool swaying slightly on my feet. Whatever Aberforth had given me helped but not enough. "And since I love him I'm going to give him time to work through everything."

"But that's just it! He doesn't want to be alone, girly. He wants you, nay, he needs you." Aberforth said his blue eyes hard. "Go. To. Him."

"Fine. I'll go right now!" I growled taking a shaky step back.

"No! Girly! Don't Apparate unless you're sober!" But I was already twisting out of the bar. I hated Apparating but this was a desperate situation. It was a horrible feeling, I could only describe it as being pressed on every side like I was going through a very small tube. My head pounded and I finally came to a stop outside Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" I pushed open the door and stumbled over the lip of the entrance. "HARRY?"

"Hermione?" A voice called. My boyfriend came around the corner from the dining room. It was hard to focus on him. Everything was spinning too much and I was afraid I would be sick. "Baby what the hell happened to you? Are you — drunk?"

"I drank. A lot." I said nodding as Harry got closer to me. He was a little blurry and I grabbed onto his arm when he got close enough.

"You hate drinking." Harry said holding me up. "What drove you to it?"

"You," I sighed letting my head rest against his shoulder. My breath hit his neck and he shivered before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What did I do?" Harry asked pulling me up the steps. My feet kept stumbling over each step and Harry sighed before pulling me up into his arms. "What did I do to make you drink Hermione?"

"You didn't owl me." I said feeling the tears prick my eyes. "I left you — a note. Why didn't — you owl — me?"

"I didn't see your note baby, I thought you were mad at me." Harry muttered opening a door and placed me on the bed Harry and I had shared before. I was pretty sure it was the one Ron and Harry had shared before.

"No, not mad. Giving you time." I said as Harry unzipped my dress and slipped it off my body. He pulled off my shoes next before crawling in next to me.

"Time for what?" Harry asked pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Whooh you have been drinking."

"To work through the — the emotions of the nursery." I said thickly. My head was swimming and it was hard to keep my eyes on Harry.

"I did baby. It took a couple days but I'm okay baby. It would have been nice if you had been there with me but you weren't. Next time, please ask me before doing something for my own good, okay?" Harry asked pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Okay Harry." I whispered snuggling against Harry's firm chest. He ran his fingers through my curls and I almost shivered with pleasure. It felt so good to be close to him again.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again." Harry muttered snuggling down next to me. "I haven't had a good nights sleep since we've been apart."

"Me neither," I whispered. I watched Harry as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. It didn't take long for him to start snoring softly. He only did that when he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. I smiled and nestled myself closer to him letting myself relax against him. Harry, in his sleep, pulled me closer to him. I shut my eyes and felt myself drop off to sleep.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

** AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Tuesday! I hope you all are having a good day, I know I am. I've been on a great writing tangent all morning. I hope to update my other stories as much as possible today and this week. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** Harry POV**_

I woke to bushy curls trying to smother me. Bush curls? Hermione! I sat up and looked down. Hermione was sprawled across my chest her curls spread out around her head like a halo. She was snoring softly. Deep purple circles were under her eyes and I sighed. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping any better than I had been.

"Mmmm," Hermione sighed clutching me tighter to her. I ran my hand down her back and she shivered in her sleep. "Mmhmm Harry?"

"Go back to sleep baby, it's the middle of the night." I muttered pressing a kiss to her hair. She sighed and rubbed her head against my chest. I blinked and swallowed thickly. It felt good to have her in my arms again. Very good. Amazing actually.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered breathily. Hermione didn't respond, in fact I think she was snoring softly again. She was already asleep. I shook my head and chuckled and made myself comfortable, thinking about the past few weeks without Hermione. It had been horrible. It had shown me what life without Hermione would be like, and I had hated it. There was only one thing to do... and I had plan. It would be perfect... it had to be...

_**Hermione POV**_

__"Harry, we don't have to do this." I whispered looking around at the fancy restaurant. Harry smiled and led me past the maître d' who nodded at us.

"Yes we do. I'm taking my girl out to nice restaurant after not talking for three weeks. That is three too many baby." Harry said stopping at a table that was on a small platform in the middle of the room.

"Holy Hufflepuffs Harry! You must have spent a fortune." I said as he pulled out the chair for me to sit. He chuckled as I slowly sat down trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other patrons.

"Only the best for you baby." Harry said sitting down across from me a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Only the best huh?" I asked and he nodded smiling widely.

"You're sweet Harry." I said holding his hand across the table. His thumb stroked the back of my hand and it made me shiver.

"I try," he said with a shrug and a sheepish smile. I giggled and we ordered our food by speaking to the plates. The food appeared with a little pop a moment later. Harry ordered ribs while I ordered chicken. It tasted wonderful and the portions were the perfect size.

Harry and I talked all through dinner trying to figure out how everything went so wrong between us. It didn't take us long to figure out that we needed to communicate more and assume less. Assuming things only got us into trouble. I had assumed he saw my note and didn't want me around. Harry assumed that I thought it was unmanly to show feelings.

"It's not," I assured Harry the moment he said it.

"Yes it is, Uncle Vernon always said it was." I gave Harry a long look before speaking. "If your Uncle said it was a bad thing it probably wasn't."

"Huh... you're probably right." Harry said leaning back slightly in his chair a pensive look on his face. After a moment it cleared and he smiled brightly. "Ready for desert?"

"Sure but why don't you order for me." I said smiling.

"I would love to." There was something about the look in Harry's green eyes that was making me think he was planning something.

Harry leaned over the table and said clearly, "Chocolate cake," it appeared a moment later. There was a piece of perfect chocolate cake on the plate.

Harry picked up his fork and smiled, "Dig in baby," I shrugged and forked a piece of cake into my mouth. It was absolutely amazing and melted the moment it touched my tongue.

"Oh this is amazing," I whispered breathily popping another piece into my mouth. Harry chuckled and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I had a feeling you would like it." He said smiling. I smiled back and took another bite of cake.

"I'm glad you ordered it," I mumbled around my fork.

"So am I," Harry said his eyes glittering strangely. I frowned and opened my mouth to say something but he nodded at the now empty plate. My eyes flicked down to the clean plate. I gasped at the silver diamond ring sitting on the plate. "Harry —"

"Shhh, baby, let me do this right." Harry said pushing away from the table. I gasped as he picked up the ring and slowly knelt to one knee. The patrons all stopped talking but I only had eyes for Harry.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you for years. These past weeks without you have been truly horrible and the thought of being without you ever again is the worst form of torture I could ever think. Hermione we are meant to be together. Please baby make me the happiest man alive and become my wife." I was still staring at Harry in shock, my mouth slightly open. Harry asked me to marry him. My best friend and love asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. It was shocking and a little soon but somehow I knew this would happen anyway. Harry was right, we were meant to be together.

Harry's eyes clouded with concern when I didn't respond. For some reason my voice didn't seem to want to work and I nodded frantically tears trickling down my cheeks. A glorious smile crossed Harry's face and he pulled me into his arms crushing his lips to mine. I barely heard the people in the restaurant clapping and cheering, I was too lost in Harry's brilliant smile and his wide green eyes.

"I love you," I whispered resting my forehead against his, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry whispered before pressing his lips to mine again in a much more tender kiss. It was absolutely perfect and somehow I knew everything between us would work out fine. We would be together forever. And to think... it all started with Harry taking me to get my wisdom teeth out and what I said to him. I would have to thank my parents for forcing me to get them out but for now I would be perfectly happy kissing Harry James Potter, my fiance, the love of my life.

****AN: And that is the end of this lovely little story. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I know I sure did. If you ever have a request don't be afraid to ask. Have a lovely day and please keep reading fanfiction. ****


End file.
